


A_Human's Prompt Book (TM)

by A_Human42



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Hamilton - Miranda, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: guess what, i made a prompt bookur problem?Future grem says: the best way to read this is probably the “Entire Work” view ngl
Comments: 98
Kudos: 29





	1. D&D

AU where Miraculous Ladybug is a D&D campaign and when any character gets a miraculous it means Marinette has successfully roped them in

Mme. Bustier DMs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this first chapter is just a gift to the nathmarc multiverse server  
> im so sorry for leaving u but my mom deleted my discord account  
> no this prompt is not nathmarc but we dont talk about that-


	2. And Then There Were None

so i just got done reading And Then There Were None by agatha christie  
and my brain said "this but with akuma class"  
so yeah  
also i might write this myself lmao

im sorry im just trash for murder mysteries-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know agatha christie has a facebook, an instagram, *and* a twitter, despite having died in 1976?


	3. Not A Prompt

hi, this isn't a prompt

but what did alya do to deserve so much salt about her

she did nothing

please, stop hurting my child

future grem says:  
every canon character that deserves to be salted (imo) has someone salting them in canon

for gabriel it's nino  
for lila it's mari  
do you see anyone  
*anyone*  
salting alya in canon?

no.

*fades into the void*

future future grem says:

lmao this chapter has 25 comments and none of them are related to the prompt its just me and crypt talking to each other  
idk why this is funny but  
it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @/alya haters  
> u can go crawl into a hole


	4. hamilham intensifies

is,,, is a laurens interlude animatic with adrien as hamilton and nino as laurens too much to ask

(yes i was listening to hamilton why do you ask-)

\--

future grem says:

i decided to make a hamilton au and i need to put marc in it but the only open spot is george eacker-

fuck

\---

future future grem says:

ok but adrino gives off big lams vibes

change my mind

i dare you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i love how every other background character has a [character]'s parents tag but the internet just went "your father privileges have been removed" to nino lmao


	5. >:)

rEINCARNATION AU REINCARNATION AU REINCARNATION AU-

aka

so all the kids whove been akumatized (+ marinette and adrien) have been reincarnated at least once

there are different birthmarks for different types of death

like uhhhh

line on the back of the neck if you were hanged (im looking at u salem witch trials)

uhhh

if you were stabbed theres a birthmark that kinda looks like a knife but also doesnt at the same time where u got stabbed

yeah you guys can come up with the rest, im not gonna be bothered lmao


	6. sO-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 WORDS LETS GOOOOO-

marinette, a few years after hawkmoth has been defeated: so nino you remember when your little brother got akumatized? because that might have have been my fault because i made up this elaborate lie instead of just telling him that i was mega crushing on adrien  
nino: kuysghjvns,fknas marinette u dumb bitch- 

im sorry i just thought of this and yea-


	7. The Lunar Chronicles

so

i was thinking

what if

lunar chronicles au

yep-


	8. yet another not prompt

so i was scrolling through the [official miraculous ladybug website](miraculousladybug.com)

and theres a section for the heroes

it has hawkmoth but it doesnt have mayura? a true crime

you forgot one of the best characters in the series zag

smh smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but i really wanna read un's fic based off the ny special but i cant bc i havent watched the ny special yet


	9. i was looking at terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr...

so i was looking at terrible-miraculous ladybug-aus on tumblr, and this prompt came into being

everything is the same, except chat rides in on a cow

every single episode

the cow isn't part of his transformation, either

no one comments on this


	10. A Glitch In The Matrix

Alix's hair: turns black  
Nathaniel: what- but your hair was pink two seconds ago!  
Alix, grabbing him by the jacket: it's a glitch in the matrix

and this is how alix dragged nathaniel into being a character that breaks the fourth wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may or may not have stolen this from the nathmarc stan discord


	11. ,,, oh bOI-

soooooo

you know how shelter is basically a ball?

imagine this:

[after a battle shelter is still activated]

one of the other heroes, extremely sleep deprived: hey lets play soccer with carapace lmao

\---

ill go back into my hole now-


	12. grem has big brain moment (ft. barfight)

ok hear me out the kids are at a bar, for Reasons

and this scene happens

* * *

Nathaniel and Luka: *getting into barfights*

Max: *drunkenly trying to explain the theory of relativity*

Adrien: *passed out on the table*

Ivan and Kim: *flexing at each other*

Marc, surrounded by random people: *chugging his,,, fifth (?) pint*

Alix: *heelys around the tables, barely staying on her feet*

Mireille: *pointing her umbrella at random things*

Juleka and Rose: *about to pass out*

Kagami: *about to get into a barfight, has challenged about twenty people to a duel*

Sabrina: *in a faceplant on the floor, might be passed out???*

Alya: *drunk rambling about Ladybug*

Lila: *drunkenly making something up about how she's met God*

Marinette: *about to throw up, threw up on adrien a little bit earlier*

Chloe: *will get into a barfight in the next 20 seconds, literally about to bring an empty bottle down on someone's skull*

Ondine: *drunk flirting with Kim*

Aurore: *kicking her leg up on a table, you can see her underwear lmao*

Nino, the only sober one because he's the Designated Driver (tm): *looks into the camera* I hate this, I hate it so fucking much-


	13. the third not prompt

ok so i read a lot of chatfics

dont judge

and in two  
*two*  
adrien has had the name of "under agreste" for some point in time during the fic  
i do not u n d e r s t a n d  
please leave explanation in the comments???


	14. grem word vomits her djwifi in the heights au

oh boi

so a while ago my brain said "hey The Club from In The Heights really fits djwifi"  
and i was like "yes"

so its time to word vomit djwifi (as usnavi x vanessa) in the heights au (ft. adrinette as nina x benny)  
i havent really thought about anything else except chris is sonny  
but OH GOD HERE WE GO-

nino is usnavi  
adrien is benny

because  
adrino brotp

and alya is vanessa  
even though vanessa lowkey gives me chloe vibes  
sHHH-  
mmm marinette is nina

sabrina and i guess chloe? are daniela and carla fRoM tHe SaLoN

oh and chris is sonny  
for reasons

*struggles to think of in the heights characters*

uhh i guess nathaniel is graffiti pete? idrk

ok word vomiting is done

ill go back into my hole now


	15. not a prompt: volume 4 (grem rants about the ny special)

hi im watching the ny special and

gOD THE VOICES SOUND SO D I F F E R E N T

ok but adrien looks so confused when mme bustier says shes having a baby

labgjfkef,nsw

marinette: but first, ive gotta convince his dad  
me: no, what you have to do is give nino a sword

why?

hmm  
(murder gabriel agreste 2k20)

mmm i love nathalies pyjamas  
rip to her having a cold  
i think

OH GOD THE KILL GABRIEL AGRESTE SQUAD IS COMING FOR GABRIEL-

\  
marinette u dumb bitch  
give nino a knife and have him go in there  
hawkmoth is defeated, u yeeted gabriel agreste

ok but gabenath shares a bed??? tf???

can we get an f in the chat for the gorilla tho

marinette is not okay 2k20

aurlivhjlkf lUKANETTE EXISTS NOW-

ft. flustered marinette

alya ships adrinette and i stan her

marinette is not okay pt. 2

get marinette therapy 2k20

can we get an f in the chat for adrien

rip in pepperonis gorilla

i have smelled djwifi, myvan, *and* julerose in the same episode can this get any better

no one is okay

oh god nino on the plane  
i d i e

what the fuck is this episode  
rip grem  
20XX-2020

HOLY FUCK I DID NOT EXPECT MAJESTIA TO BE A REAL PERSON  
can we get an f in the chat for mr damocles tho

nino is probably dead inside at this point lmao

i literally hate all the minor american superheroes what the fuck

rip adrien and marinette  
cause of death: door

OH GOD ANDROID PERSON SHIPS ADRINETTE

okay but why is Random Party American Guy literally just nino but american and says dude less

marinette is not okay pt 3

lMAO KIM HAVING PUSH UP COMPETITIONS IS ON BRAND

hot dog dan is officially the best character

oh my god door guy is just bootleg pegase

ok but android girl is perfect for max

why is gabriel teaching us history tho

hawkmoth what the fuck

bootleg pegase: inside the eiffel tower  
literally everyone: *flashbacks to every time the eiffel tower has gotten destroyed* so should we tell him-

wHAT THE FUCK HOW IS ROBUSTUS THERE

ok but gas mask lady really gives me lb and cn vibes

i fucking hate door man so much

ok hi im just here to say that i like the ny guardian/miracle box so much better


	16. marc shenanigans in the ny special

ok but why do i imagine marc just crawling into the baggage overhang thing on the plane  
in the ny special because he would absolutely do that  
marc, when everyone is getting off the plane: *crawls out of the baggage overhang* sup  
nathaniel: *intense blushing*  
marinette: marc i stg-  
the rest of the class: wHAT THE FUCK-


	17. grem rambles about weird things 2k20 (yet another not prompt)

hi im here to say that "you can't even go to a club with a friend / without having somebody shove you" radiates *massive* amounts of "she's just a friend" energy

also i like the american miracle box/guardian so much better than the french miracle box and master fu? like wth  
and what do the other miraculous do i am Intrigued(tm)  
but for the eagle miraculous they were really playing up america werent they, bc eagle is the national bird, america is just,,, freedom as a country  
like b r u h

ok but also can you imagine the american heroes and lb and cn talking about weird things they had to do to save the city lmao  
like just imagine them talking about party crasher  
lb: oh yeah one time we had to have a dance party to save the city of paris  
cn: oh yeah i remember that, that was fun  
ny heroes: literally what the fuck but ok


	18. an au that could possibly be on terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus but im not sure if its cracky enough so it goes here-

au where...

the holders get animal tendencies of their respective animals

and since dragons dont exist kagami gets to breathe fire.  
as a treat.


	19. it's another not prompt!!! i may or may not be calling out the nathmarc stan discord in this one

@nathmarc stan discord

guys

i was scrolling through terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr and there's an au that says "AU where Nathaniel doesn't believe nipples are real"

who put that there

which one of you was it


	20. stolen from terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr

au where [this](https://terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus.tumblr.com/post/625019286664167424/au-where-master-fu-is-evil-this-changes-nothing)


	21. lunar chronicles au???

can i interest you  
yes, you  
in some lunar chronicles au?  
featuring:  
marinette being a cyborg (marinette = cinder)  
adrien being a literal prince and/or emperor (adrien = kay)  
good parent gabriel  
also dead gabriel (gabriel = the emperor whose name i have forgotten)  
nathaniel being literally little red riding hood (nath = scarlet)  
marc having had his dna melded with a wolf's (marc = ze'ev)  
alya having spent basically her entire life on a spaceship (alya = cress)  
nino being a wanted criminal (nino = thorne)  
kagami and chloe being "related" to marinette (chloe and kagami = pearl and peony)  
kagami dying and mari being Sad (tm)  
sabine being Bad Parent (tm) (sabine = adri)  
evil mastermind nathalie and dead emilie (nathalie = levana, emilie = channary)  
oh and also blemir (the oc the nathmarc server made as marc's sister) being maha, because reasons

please someone write this because im lazy as fuck

future grem says: heck i forgot jacin and winter so they get to be  
uhhhhhh  
lukagami?  
yeah. lukagami.

future future grem says: fuck i already used kagami so i need a new ship

so jacin and winter get to be  
uhhhhhh  
julerose  
for that Gay (tm)


	22. mmmmm she ra au

what if she ra au ft marinette as adora but im too lazy to plan out the other characters


	23. mmm yes lila takedown

ok so you know how nino is basically the leader of the Kill Gabriel Agreste Squad

so he figures out that lila likes gabriel agreste

and this is just like,,, no

so he starts doing a little more research  
and... nothing

therefore lila takedown  
kinda i guess


	24. wells and wong!!!

ok but consider

au where daisy and hazel from MMU get the ladybug and black cat miraculous  
kitty beanie and lavinia get the fox turtle and bee  
inspector priestley is the guardian  
and alexander and george are hawkmoth and mayura ig????

future grem says:  
oh and also all the murderers are akumas  
and alexander and george /actually/ get the snake and dragon  
idk whos hawkmoth and mayura

SPOONFUL OF MURDER SPOILERS  
you could make them members of the triad gang if you really wanted to but i like the triad gang so,,,,

future future grem says:  
im actually going to write this so heres the miraculous holders for anyone else who wants to write this  
hazel: ladybug miraculous  
daisy: black cat miraculous  
beanie: turtle miraculous  
kitty: fox miraculous  
lavinia: bee miraculous  
alexander: snake miraculous  
george: dragon miraculous  
ah lan: rabbit miraculous?  
inspector priestley: the guardian  
nobody knows who hawkmoth and mayura are (aka i cant think of a suitable candidate)  
the murderers in all the books are akumas  
and daisy is absolutely convinced that inspector priestley is hawkmoth until hazel is like "hey this is the guardian" and it's inspector priestley  
everyone on the team knows each others identities

tikki: why are there only three boys on the team  
hazel: i go to an all girls school what do you expect

future future future grem says:

i thought of an incorrect quote for this au

Dragon!George, decked out in some fancy ass shit: *silently judges Ladybug!Hazel for just having her Deepdean school uniform but edited slightly as her costume*

also i just spent an hour ugly crying over the end of death sets sail whats new


	25. Incorrect Quotes

Nino, calling Alya: hey can I borrow like 3000 bucks  
Alya: why  
Nino: an escape room  
Alya: wh- what kind of escape room needs 3000 bucks  
Nino, sweating: ,,, jail

—

Marinette: ive been ugly crying over this book for the past hour but it’s fiiiiiiine  
Tikki, in the background: I hate this, I hate it so much-


	26. random thought

idk why but i just want the school to have summer break or smth and when we get back alix is like 6 feet tall

future grem says: unrelated but i love how the only ship anyone can agree on is sabine x tom


	27. i ramble about in the heights au, pt. 2

ok so i was bopping to in the heights  
and my in the heights au popped into my head

but also consider

nathmarc in the heights au

usnavi!nathaniel  
\- everyone loves him  
\- he sells coffee

benny!alix  
\- dont get her drunk  
\- works at [whoever tf nina is]'s parents' taxt dispatch

idk who nina, sonny, or abuela claudia is so,,,, assistance pls

vanessa!marc  
\- idrk what to put here

i cant really think of anyone else but

oH OH MY GOD

I JUST HAD A THOUGHT

MASTER FU AS ABUELA CLAUDIA

wait thats kinda dumb tho

eH WHO CARES


	28. ideas??? pls???

me, crying: please give me things to write

no but seriously i have No Ideas

send help


	29. this was totally not brought about bc we're reading the crucible rn at my school wdym

salem witch trials au???

idk man its just really cool

id write it but im kinda scared of offending someone tbh

plus i just realized i have 2 unfinished fics


	30. a random thought

ok hear me out

i just want an episode where theres an akuma coming for someone and they see it and take out something and beat it into the ground

is this too much to ask


	31. ahaha 3 updates in one day? anyway have this shitty prompt

has anyone here ever heard of raybearer by jordan ifueko  
bc that would make a really good au and theres nothing you can say to change my mind

princess mari, choosing her ray council thing (i forget)  
adrien is the main character whose name i have forgotten  
idk their dynamic is really good

the rest of team miraculous is the rest of the raybearers

idk this just popped into my head and i was like "brain u genius"


	32. grem's random thought, pt. ???

so i was bopping along to some mxmtoon and scrolling through [buggachat's tumblr](buggachat.tumblr.com)

and my brain was like "wow mxmtoon songs just radiate marinette vibes"

mxmtoon in-universe is just marinette with a guitar

this has been a public service announcement


	33. addition to witch trials prompt

so i kinda thought this through a little more  
so hERE WE GO

aged up team miraculous, they go to college  
anyway theres an Angry History Student bc there is sO MUCH WORK ISTG-  
(note: i have no way of knowing if this is even true lmao)  
so they get the power to send people back in time  
and for the sake of the au they send team miraculous (bc lb and cn pulled out every last reserve for this akuma) back to 16something, idk a specific year  
so they vibing, just being like "send me back to [year that canon is in] please"  
and then someone is like "haha kagami did witchcraft"  
so basically everyone gets accused of witchcraft except marinette bc at that point the akuma is bored, sends them back to canon time  
mari breaks the akumatized object, snatches the akuma  
miraculous ladybug bing bang boom everything is fixed

im sorry i just really want this


	34. Another incorrect quote

Alya: you were stabbed, do you remember anything?  
Adrien: only the ambulance ride to the hospital.  
Alya: there wasn’t an ambulance, Nino drove us  
Adrien: but I heard a siren?  
Nino: that was Marinette  
Marinette: I’m sorry, I got nervous


	35. i did a stupid and am going to expose myself

me: i am going to write now  
my brain: ladybug breaks the akuma and captures the akumatized object  
me: ah yes this definitely makes sense now


	36. iMMENSE BIG BRAIN AU

So I was in the car and listening to old music because my dad likes that kind of thing  
And Piano Man by Billy Joel came on  
And then I had THE MOST BIG BRAIN THOUGHT EVER  
AU WHERE THAT SONG BUT ML

So I have this all planned out

The events of canon never happen, and the miracuclass and friends meet a lot later in life (none of them went to the same schools and stuff, unless they are in a relationship or something where they would have to know each other before this au)  
Alya and Nino own the bar  
Marinette is the waitress  
Luka’s the “piano man”  
Kagami is “John at the bar”, but instead of wanting to be a movie star, she wants to be a master fencer  
Marc is Paul (the real estate novelist) and Nathaniel is Davy (“who’s still in the navy”) but instead of Marc just talking to Nathaniel, Marc is flirting with him  
Master Fu is the guy who places a song request at the beginning of the song   
And the rest of the miracuclass can just be,,, uh,,,  
the businessmen who are slowly getting stoned

Idk this au just popped into my head and now I really want to see it

Also this is the one universe in the entire multiverse where Luka can play piano

future grem says:  
there are five (5) changes from canon in this au  
those are:  
\- luka can play piano  
\- everyone is an adult  
\- most or all of them meet in a shitty bar  
\- Adrien isn't famous  
\- there are no miraculous in use


	37. i hAVE A QUESTION

hI DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE TO FIND A MOVIE CALLED WEATHERING WITH YOU FOR FREE?

BECAUSE I READ THE PLOT ON WIKIPEDIA AND IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD

ALSO IT WOULD MAKE A GOOD AU

OK ILL GO BACK INTO MY HOLE NOW

future grem says: transcript would be fine too


	38. you cant tell me this hasnt happened

ok but at least one character has absolutely killed an akuma by beating it into the table or something

like theyre reading a book and are kinda mad  
and an akuma comes after them  
they notice the akuma, close the book and just  
b e a t it into the table

also im gonna take this opportunity to give yall a link for nathmarc november  
here u go  
https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/632416160046088192/nathmarc-november


	39. ok but hear me out (ft. grem's brotps)

ok but hear me out

when they're adults, and hawkmoth doesnt akumatize someone like every single day, nathaniel is a comedian  
he talks mainly about high school shenanigans (yes im aware that according to the french school system they are in middle school, but shhh) and akumas and shit

also here is a line that he said once and it got turned into a giant meme:  
"There is only one way to tell an adult Parisian from a tourist. If we see a butterfly, we will SCREAM."

anyway

nino & ondine   
and  
kagami & nathaniel

are my new brotps and you can pry them from my cold dead hands


	40. things i love about this fandom

so i was scrolling through old fandom posts, for reasons

and i love how even before sapotis came out the entire fandom just collectively decided that alya was going to get the fox miraculous

also i love how this entire fandom has just decided "yes. you get nightmares of your akuma form." bc the aNGST POTENTIAL ISTG-


	41. please consider

ok but consider

au where if anyone who's ever been akumatized sees their akuma self in the mirror

idk man its just

a nice thing


	42. grem exposes herself v2

me: i want comments in my inbox!  
also me: *scrolls through tumblr instead of writing*


	43. grem? actually having a serious au? with like a plotline and everything? unheard of (cw murder)

so i thought of a thing

it has murder tho

a lot of it

n e ways here goes

so

Adrien Agreste is a stressed-out policeman working with his team of forensic scientists and criminologists trying to catch Paris's newest serial killer. (Don't worry, there's not usually murderers running around Paris.)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an up-and-coming fashion designer trying (and failing) to get over her crush on Adrien. She's quite popular with the media, and has enough money to buy out Gabriel brand.

Ladybug is Paris's newest serial killer. Her methods change over time, from poison to stabbing to drowning. No one knows anything about her, and the only reason anyone calls her Ladybug is because she always leaves a name card. There are, of course, no fingerprints. Anywhere.

anyways have fun with that


	44. yo funny story

so i wasnt paying very much attention to my surroundings bc dumb

and i saw something red and remotely shaped like a butterfly

and my brain just went "ah yes this is a scarlet akuma"


	45. im gonna yell about every animal tendencies au ever now

mainly the turtle (and therefore nino)

bc

why tf does e v e r y animal tendencies fic make him slow af

if you just. took the time to google turtle behaviors.


	46. hi, have me being stupid

me: i am bored and want to write.  
me, hiding my three wips: oh no! i have no wips! i guess i have to start on nathmarc november


	47. yOOOO

so guys i had an idea

what if almost all of the past miraculous holders died in a very brutal way

and the kwamis are like

dear gods please dont hand out the miraculous again

because theyre p sure that their new holder is going to die brutally

and i just

kind of like exploring the past holders???

aaaa


	48. GUYS

gUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

THERES NOW AN ADRICHAT NOVEMBER

IM CRYING

https://adrichatnovember2020.tumblr.com/post/633454511648849920/we-are-glad-to-officially-announce-adrichat

HERE IT IS IF YOU WANT PROOF

BUT SERIOUSLY THERES NOW ADRICHAT NOVEMBER


	49. heh

no one:  
literally no one:  
not a single soul:  
me: obsessively refreshes ao3 inbox after i post something


	50. i am once again proposing an angst idea

so

you know how the last time we saw master fu he was like.

186?

so i was thinking what if the guardian lives longer than any of the other miraculous holders

so marinette has to see all her friends die

idk where i was going with this i just

angst?


	51. *kicks down door*

uN DEUX TROIS QUATRE CINQ SIX SEPT HUIT NEUF

UN DEUX TROIS QUATRE CINQ SIX SEPT HUIT NEUF

someone do something with this im begging u


	52. i committed hunger games simulator

**The Bloodbath**  
 **Mireille** sets an explosive off, killing **Juleka**.  
 **Max** kills **Luka** with a sickle.  
  
 **Day 1**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 1**  
 **Marinette** sets an explosive off, killing **Alya** , and **Mireille**.  
 **Mylene** ambushes **Chloe** and kills her.  
  
 **Day 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 2**  
 **Felix** sets an explosive off, killing **Marc**.  
  
 **Day 3**  
 **Lila** dies trying to escape the arena.  
  
 **Night 3**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 4**  
 **Aurore** overpowers **Delmar** , killing him.  
 **Kim** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Ondine** 's neck, slowly killing her.  
  
 **Night 4**  
 **Max** accidentally steps on a landmine.  
  
 **Day 5**  
 **Marinette** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
 **Kagami** sets an explosive off, killing **Adrien**.  
 **Rose** kills **Kim** while he is resting.  
 **Ivan** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.  
  
 **Night 5**  
 **Nino** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Mylene** 's neck, slowly killing her.  
  
 **The Feast**  
 **Adrien** , **Nathaniel** , and **Aeon** start fighting, but **Nathaniel** runs away as **Adrien** kills **Aeon**.  
  
 **Day 6**  
 **Aurore** severely injures **Adrien** and leaves him to die.  
  
 **Night 6**  
 **Aurore** , **Kagami** , and **Jess** get into a fight. **Kagami** triumphantly kills them both.  
 **Rose** sets **Nino** on fire with a molotov.  
  
 **Day 7**  
 **Rose** accidentally steps on a landmine.  
  
 **Night 7**  
 **Kagami** dies trying to escape the arena.  
 **Felix** dies from thirst.  
The winner is **Nathaniel** from District 7!

* * *

update i did it again

heres v2

**The Bloodbath**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 1**  
 **Kim** silently snaps **Max** 's neck.  
  
 **Night 1**  
 **Chloe** stabs **Ivan** in the back with a trident.  
  
 **Day 2**  
 **Nino** severely injures **Ondine** and leaves her to die.  
 **Aeon** and **Lila** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
 **Delmar** decapitates **Adrien** with a sword.  
 **Rose** is unable to convince **Juleka** to not kill her.  
  
 **Night 2**  
 **Aurore** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
 **Day 3**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Arena Event**  
The remaining tributes begin to hallucinate.  
 **Delmar** mistakes **Alya** for a bear and kills her.  
 **Marc** and **Mylene** decide to jump down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, which turns out to be a pit of rocks.  
 **Juleka** eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
 **Wayhem** eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
 **Luka** eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
 **Jess** eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
 **Kagami** hugs a tracker jacker nest, believing it to be a pillow.  
 **Marinette** hugs a tracker jacker nest, believing it to be a pillow.  
 **Nathaniel** eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
  
 **Night 3**  
 **Chloe** kills **Mireille** as she tries to run.  
  
 **The Feast**  
 **Kim** sets an explosive off, killing **Chloe** , **Felix** , and **Delmar**.  
  
 **Day 4**  
 **Nino** kills **Kim** as he tries to run.  
The winner is **Nino** from District 10!


	53. I HAD A BIG BRAIN

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

NATHMARC SHERLOCK HOLMES AU

WHATS NOT TO LIKE ABOUT IT

Nathaniel breaks his leg really badly on vacation and comes back to Paris. He's looking for a roommate, so his friend Marinette introduces him to her cousin, Marc Anciel.

Basically they judge each other across the apartment for a week until Marc goes "haha, detective" and takes Nathaniel to the first case.

I have not read past this part in A Study In Scarlet.

future grem says:

no one:  
literally no one:  
not a single soul:  
me: im gonna make an au despite only having read two chapters of the book im making an au out of


	54. chat blanc be like

no one:   
literally no one:  
not a single soul:

chat blanc: *cuts to shot of alix skating through cones backwards after gabriel talking to the corpse in his basement*


	55. give the kids therapy 2k20

can. can someone write the akuma class getting therapy because no one there is okay

also excluding lila is acceptable


	56. random headcanon

the class made a board that says "this classroom has been ___ days without someone getting akumatized"

i dont make the rules


	57. a thought

ok so i misspelled "soulmates"

and ended up writing "soulmart"

and idk what it is but i want someone to do smth with it

please im begging u


	58. Reasons to watch Miraculous Ladybug (ft. me being a gay disaster)

\- Nice plot (when there is one)  
\- The Good Guys always win  
\- Monster of the week  
\- Badass females  
\- Kagami is attractive  
\- Good character development (sometimes)  
\- A nice fan community  
\- A variety of ships (even though we all know Adrinette is endgame)  
\- Creative concepts  
\- Kagami is attractive  
\- Magical girls  
\- Not all of said magical girls are girls  
\- LGBT+ representation (if you squint)  
\- Puns  
\- Kagami is attractive  
\- Reasons to make fun of the bad guy without insulting anyone (hawkmoth looks like a condom and gabriel looks like a duck's ass don't @ me)  
\- Speculation in fandom  
\- The salt is closed off (totally not ignoring the large amounts of untagged salt but if you exclude the batman tag itll be f i n e)  
\- Valid reasons to hate one of the bad guys (come on lila's hair looks like sausages are you even gonna argue)  
\- Kagami is attractive  
\- Angst (mainly in fandom, but shhh)  
\- Tooth-rotting fluff (additionally, there is a character named Fluff)  
\- The fact that everyone's OC miraculous became canon after the end of Feast  
\- A creator who isn't always a bitch (thomas can be a bitch don't @ me-)  
\- Did I mention that Kagami is attractive?


	59. i have a Question (tm)

which ml character is most likely to fight a volcano

also which one joined a gang

also which one was GONNA get MARRIED but then the SPIRIT WORLD said NO YOU and SNATCHED their so's FACE

also which one is just. vibing

(if you couldnt tell this is for an atla au i need to figure out who roku, kyoshi, kuruk, and yangchen are)

if you have any other suggestions for characters tell me

juleka is katara, luka is sokka, rose is aang, kagami is toph, marinette is yue, mireille is suki, aurore and random background characters are the rest of the kyoshi warriors, adrien is zuko, lila is azula, chloe is mai, sabrina is ty lee, master fu is uncle iroh, gabriel is ozai, wayzz is lu ten (still not really sure about this one, if u have any better suggestions please tell me), ivan and mylene are the secret tunnel people, kim is the boulder, appa is daizzi, momo is roaar, anarka is kya, jagged is hakoda (or maybe the other way around), penny is bato, gina is grangran and roland is pakku, except they are the aunt and uncle of juleka and luka, and not related to tom and sabine in any way, its really weird, andre is the cabbage man (yes he does sell cabbages), ella and etta are lo and li, in like a really weird way, like theyre not related to alya at all, and also really fuckin old, liiri is hawky, ziggy is hei bai (yknow bear spirit that can kill you), stompp is bosco (the earth kings bear), nathalie is long feng, random background characters that appear in like. one scene are joo dee (all of them) and the dai li, liberated!olympia is hama, tech guy from ny special is combustion man

lmao yea those are the characters i have, sorry for forcing u to read through that, notify me of any suggestions you might have. n e ways i posted about it to adrienscroissantx on tumblr a lot, you can read their blog [here](adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com), and i posted about it (well yes but actually no, i dont actually have a tumblr), [here](https://adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com/post/635572178945982464/hello-it-is-the-julerose-atla-au-anon-and-i-am), [here](https://adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com/post/635612164188766208/hi-it-is-i-the-julerose-atla-au-anon-and-i-am#notes), [here](https://adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com/post/636135277483655168/the-julerose-atla-au-anon-me-is-back-again-so#notes), and [here](https://adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com/post/636376873368256512/it-me-julerose-atla-au-anon-im-back-if-it-wasnt#notes). i also asked them to do a drawing of it, which you can find [here](https://adrienscroissantx.tumblr.com/post/636526391278682112/are-u-still-doing-warm-up-drawings-if-so-can-u-do).

k have a nice day peace out bye


	60. eye

why the hell are people playing piano outside my window


	61. hnnng

someone tell me to stop procrastinating and go write

ok update imma go write now


	62. hnnng v2

someone tell me to stop going on ao3 and do my homework

also fantasy prompts? please?


	63. i hate covid

so apparently one of the people in my class tested positive?

this is fine (tm)


	64. a public service announcement (+ grem exposes herself as an atla stan)

zelda williams (kuvira's voice actress in Legend Of Korra) made a video, in which she said "not now bataar i'm trying to sneak around republic city but my robot is dummy thicc and the clap of its ass cheeks keeps alerting korra"

and honestly it's a mood i love it

anyway stan zelda williams shes cool okay bYE-


	65. ya yeetmst

happy new year good people of the internet


	66. send help

me, crying as i try to find what was in the louvre in 1900: this is fine

(spoiler alert: its for my detective au!!! the first chapter of which will be coming once i get tHE FREAKING ANSWER!!!)


	67. a Funny Meme

you: im gonna make some bread! write some stuff! become popular on youtube!

me: if i dont find out what was on display in the grand palais in 1900 i will DIE


End file.
